


Life As It Is

by Lolafred



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolafred/pseuds/Lolafred
Summary: One-shots about Jalton. Would love some prompts. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do some one-shots for Jalton. Give me some prompts on what you would like to see written. Sorry but I am not a professional writer, nor do I own The Brave. There are probably some grammar mistakes in here.

_ A sudden explosion screeched the car to a halt. It knocked Arthur down to the ground. She quickly put the chains around his neck using the rest of her strength to strangle him. He went limp. She felt the darkness taking over. God she hurt.The gunshots outside told her her team was there. She could faintly make out an explosion but seemed like it was a million miles away. There was a voice. It sounded familiar but she couldn’t make it out. Then there was a jolt that felt like it sent her forward in time. She opened her eyes to see Adam and Mcg.  _

 

_ She then heard something, “there she is,” she thinks. _

 

_ They took her out of the car.  _

 

_ “Lets go. On me. Step down,” Adam said and she was relieved. _

 

_ They had come for her. Her team came. She hurt like hell, but they came.  _

 

_ Then a shot came from nowhere. McG went down. A sniper. Another shot, Dalton went down. Hen Amir Preah and Hossain when down. Then a scream. It was her scream. She collapsed to her knees. She didn’t care about the sirens in the background. Her teammates, her friends, her family were dead on the ground. Blank expressions on there face. Blood trickling down from their gunshot wounds.  _

 

_ “No, please no,” she said. _

 

_ She was crying. Everyone was dead. Why hadn’t the sniper killed her too?   _

 

She woke up to someone shaking her. Her reflex was to take their arm and put it behind him. That's what she did. 

 

“Oww,” Adam said.

 

It was Adam who had woken her up. She let him go. Those years of military training had been drilled in her hard. She must’ve made a noise in her sleep to wake up Adam which was surprising. 

 

“Sorry,” she said.

 

She then realized as he was getting up, she had tears on her face. She quickly wiped them, hoping he didn’t notice. 

 

“Are you ok?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, sorry for waking you,” I said.

 

“No you didn’t wake me, I was up late doing paperwork when I heard your scream,” he said.

 

So she screamed. She then moved to be sitting with her back to the wall her bed was against. 

 

“I don’t think up woke up anybody else, though,” he said.

 

“Yeah, it was just a bad nightmare,” she said.

 

“You want to talk about it?” he asked.

 

“Not really,” she said.

 

“Ok, is there anything I can get you?” he asked.

 

“No,” she said.

 

He stood in front of her for a little bit longer. And then started to leave. She knew she might regret this but she needed him.

 

“Adam wait,” she said.

 

“Yes,” he stopped and responded

 

“Will you sit with me so I am not alone?” I asked.

 

“Yeah,” he responded and sat next to her.

 

After about 10 seconds of just him sitting next to her she felt safe. The fresh nightmare memories fading. She put her head on his shoulder. A move she might regret tomorrow but who cares. For now she would just enjoy him. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That scream had broken his heart. To hear scream made him want to kill anybody who had made her scream. Plus those tears on her face. She had tried to wipe them before he could see, but he saw. Now they sat here on her bed. Her head on his shoulder. She was shaking just a little bit, probably from the nightmare. The rule following part of him was screaming at him to stop and leave. He was her C.O. Still sitting here with her felt good. She needed him. She had just gotten back from being torched. She needed somebody. He knew that was just another excuse. 

 

“You want to tell me what's on your mind,” he asked.

 

She took a little while to respond. 

 

“You died,” she whispered.

 

Looked into her eyes willing her to continue. 

 

“In my dream, you and the team died rescuing me. There was a sniper,” she said a little bit louder. 

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, even if it was just a nightmare,” he said.

 

“Yeah, umm, while I was being torchered they showed me pictures. They knew who you were at that point, so they forged pictures of you beaten, bloody, and dead. I didn’t believe them, but when I saw those pictures, I don’t know, it wa like some inside of me broke. Seeing someone I love dead. Now everytime I close my eyes I see you dead,” she said and broke eye contact.

 

His heart broke a bit. He just ignored that she used the word love. He would tuck that away to ponder later. 

 

“Hey, Jaz look at me,” he said and put a hand on her face, “I am here, I am not dead, and I promise you I won’t be anytime soon,” he said.

 

“You can't promise that. With our jobs, any mission could be our last,” she said.

 

“No I can’t but I promise to try my best to not die, ok?” he said.

 

“Ok,” she said.

 

He could still sense she was nervous. He took her hand and put it over his heart.

 

“Feel that that's my heart beat telling you I am alive. I am not dead. I don’t plan on being dead anytime soon. It's gonna take alot to stop this old heart,” he said.

 

He removed his hand from the top of hers in his heart. Her hand stayed there.

 

“And what if it does stop,” she said.

 

“Well I expect you to give e CPR. Were you not planning on doing that? Because if so I would be really offended,” he said and she chuckled. 

 

“But still,” she said.

 

“I promise to be alive in the moment, if that makes sense,” he said.

 

“Weirdly enough, it does,” she said.

 

They sat like that for about 30 minutes until she yawned. They the layed down in her bed and went to sleep with Jaz’s hand over his heart. That night he got the best sleep he had ever gotten. He was falling for this girl. Hell, he was pretty sure he had already fallin and is on his butt in the sand. He wouldn't complain though, she made him happy. Happiness he wasn’t sure he deserved but he was going to enjoy.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by Cherie Friedman. There are probably some grammar mistakes. Sorry but I am not a professional writer. Please send me some prompts. As much as I wish I did I don't own The Brave.

Uuuugggg. It was that time of the month again. All she wanted was mope around in bed. She did manage to get up and go for a run. Then she changed and got right back in bed. It was one of those slow days they didn't have a mission and she hoped they wouldn’t get one. She spent the day taking little naps and reading her book. She’s cried like 4 times already just from what's in the book. A dog died and she cried. It was a beautiful dog though. She didn’t like what these hormones did to her. They made her a softy. A big softy. She was also craving french toast, scrambled eggs, and whipped cream. She didn't want to get up though. 

It was in the afternoon when the cramps hit. She spent the next 30 minutes trying to find a position that made them better. She was underneath her covers when he walked in. 

“Jaz, you ok?” Adam asked.

She folder the cover off her face dramatically and sighed.

“Yeah, just felt like moping around today,” she said.

“That time of the month again?” he asked.

After three years of living together, he had gotten to know her.

“Yep,” she said.

“Is there anything I can get you?” he asked.

“You can make me french toast, scrambled eggs, and whipped cream,” she said.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he said and left.

She knew he wouldn't probably make her anything but it was worth a try. She went back to reading her book. The cramps had subsided some. After about 10 minutes smelled something. It smelled like eggs but it was just her hormones. Then Top walked in. With a plate in hands. On that plate was french toast, scrambled eggs and he was holding a can of whipped cream. She sat up.

“You made me food,” she said as he put the plate on her lap.

“Yep,” he said and sat on her bed. 

She put some whipped cream on her eggs and ate them. God, they were good. She moaned.

“That's disgusting,” he said.

“Hey don’t hate till you try,” she said.

“Ok,” he said. 

He took a piece of egg and put some whipped cream on it. He looked unsure but she nodded. He put it in his mouth

“Wow that is good,” he said.

“I know,” she said and continued to eat.

He then chuckled.

“What's so funny?” she asked.

“Your face. It's pure pleasure,” he said.

“Well you contributed to this pleasure,” she said. 

“You’re welcome,” he said.

Quickly she was done. She then poured some whipped cream into her mouth. 

“You want some?” she asked.

“No thanks,” he said.

“You sure,” she asked.

“Yep,” he said.

“You ever played the whipped cream game?” she asked.

“What's that?” he asked.

“I’ll show you,” she said.

She got up from her bed. He stood with her.

“Ok so you put a little bit on your hand, then you spring up your hand and catch it in your mouth,” she said while doing it. 

“This seems stupid,” he said.

“Some of the best things are,” she said.

He put some whipped cream on his hand and did the motion. The whipped cream ended up on his nose. She couldn't contain the laughter. 

“Oh you think this is funny?” he asked.

“Just a little bit,” she said.

“Well come here,” he said and grabbed her.

He then transferred the whipped cream from his nose onto her face. She then grabbed the bottle and poured some on his head. 

“Oh no you didn’t,” he said.

“Oh yes I did,” she responded.

He then grabbed the bottle from her and poured some on her head. They then fell on her bed laughing. 

Later that day she realized Adam had been perfect today. He made her food to satisfy her cravings and distracted her from her cramps. Adam was a gentleman and there was no denying it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably grammar mistakes in this. Would love some more prompts. Loving the ones you guys have already sent me.

Prompt given by Guest

They were in Finland. They were extracting another asset. George Gilchrist was a C.I.A. asset in the Russian Embassy in Finland. The mission was easy. Go to his house which is right by the embassy get him and drive him to a safe house where they would lay low until they could get him out over water into Sweden. They had just landed in Helsinki, Finland. 

“Dalton we are hearing some chatter about Russians in your area,” Patricia said in his ear.

“Copy,” Adam said.

“The C.I.A. still hasn’t been that forthcoming about what George exactly did,” Patricia said.

“Ok,” he said.

“Arriving at George’s house,” Preach said. 

They arrived and Jaz and Amir stood outside while Preach stayed in the car and McG and I went in to get George. They came out with George and put him in the car. Jaz on one side Amir on the other. McG in the back. Preach was driving and Dalton had shotgun. They drove about 4 blocks. Making random turns to make sure nobody was following them. Then while at an intersection someone started shooting at them. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far the op was going well. Other than being squished in a car it was going well. They were making random turns. To see if anybody was following them. They pulled up at an intersection and then they sound of automatic gunfire and glass breaking made them duck. Shit, her shoulder hurt. 

“Return fire,” Adam said and that's what she did. 

She returns fire until it was her turn to get out of the car. They made it to an alleyway where they could regroup. Once they were there and Top was talking with D.C. she touched her shoulder where it hurt. Blood. Shit. She was hit. There wasn’t that much blood so the bullet didn't hit an artery. She still had a full range of movement with some pain but it wasn't like she couldn’t physically move her shoulder. It was minor. 

“Ok here’s the plan, we are going to split up the group. One with the asset the other meant to throw off the Russians. Jaz, George and I with go east and Preach, McG, and Amir goes west. The safe house is about 7 blocks north,” Adam said. 

They all nodded. 

“Ok everybody put your coats on so we look less like people with guns. The setting sun will help with that,” Top said. 

She slipped her black jacket on. It hurt like hell since some of the adrenaline was wearing off, but she bit her lip and fought through it. 

“Ok let’s go,” Top said.

They moved out Top in front the asset in the middle and her in the back. They moved quickly for about 2 blocks. They were in an alleyway with many dumpsters so it stuck when they heard Russian. Top signaled with his hands to have us hid behind a dumpster. 

“Gde oni mogut byt'?” one said. 

Jaz could make out, they and be. She raised her rifle which hurt like hell. She aimed for one's head. 

“I’ve got them,” she said clicking off the safety.

“Negative, they will move on,” Top said. 

She flipped the safety back on and lowered her gun. Top was right in about two minutes they moved on. They moved on to the next alley or abandoned street. Then the asset spoke up.

“What isth da likelihood of us dyaing?,” he said with an accent and broken English. 

“Don’t worry, this is or jobs and we are good at our jobs,” he said.

She didn’t feel the effects of the blood loss until about block 6. It felt a bit nauseous and light-headed. One thing's for sure she was in no condition to go run a mile. They got back to the safe house. Jaz immediately sat down on a table. She liked tables more than chairs. The rest of the guys were already back. Jaz thought that she should tell somebody about her bullet wound but she knew they would hassle over here and she didn’t want that right now. 

“What’s that?” McG asked.

“What?” she said.

She then realized she was bleeding onto the table. She was a little out of it. 

“Nothing,” she then followed up. 

He then approached her and tore off her jacket. And pulled some of the shirt down. 

“Yep that's a gunshot wound,” he said.

“I know,” she said. 

“And you didn’t tell anybody?” he questioned while getting out his medical supplies.

“It wasn’t life-threatening,” she said.

“No, but about in 45 minutes you would’ve bled out,” he raised his voice a bit.

“I was gonna tell you, I just had to clear my head,” she said.

“Yeah you are probably feeling that blood loss aren't you?” he said louder than normal. 

He was getting angry at her. The almost yelling brought Dalton in.

“What's going on?” he asked walking in.

“Jaz was hit,” McG said.

Concern flashed across his face. 

“Non-life-threatening hit,” she said. 

“You got hit back at the car and you didn’t tell anybody?” he asked.

“He wasn’t that bad,” she responded. 

“Still you could have told us, carrying your gun and walking/jogging around probably aggravated your wound,” he said angrily. 

“What were you going to do apply a half-assed badge with time didn’t have since Russians were chasing us,” she said. 

“Jaz I am going to have to dig the bullet out,” McG said. 

“Uuugg, go ahead and do it,” she said while bracing herself.

“It takes all of five seconds to tell us you have been shot,” he said.

“But it takes longer to apply a bandage,” Jaz said with pain in her voice while McG dug around in her shoulder. 

“Still tell me that you are shot and I will decide what to do with that information,” he yelled. 

She can’t say she was surprised he yelled at her. She expected it. He then rubbed his beard and came close to her. 

“Got it,” McG said pulling out a bullet. 

McG then started to stitch her wound. 

“Look, I’m sorry I yelled, it’s just what if you dropped on the way to the safe house?” he said.

“But I didn’t,” she said. 

“Ok, you are all good. I would like you to see a doctor when we get back to base and try to stay off that arm for a week or two,” McG said while putting the gauze on it. 

She yawned.

“See Top all better. Can I go sleep?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” McG said.

She got up off the table and went straight to bed. Well, she changed out of the bloody shirt first She was sleeping on a cot with the rest of the guys but she was used to it. She went straight to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was asleep or at least looked asleep. He a watched her chest slowly rise and fall. It calmed his anxiety some. He could not feel any anxiety with people shooting at him and him shooting back, but he was so scared to lose Jaz. Sure he’s a little scared for the other guys, but he would get over it if any of them died. If Jaz died, he doesn’t think he could live in a world that lacks her smile and laugh. He won’t lose her. No, he can’t lose her. He was angry that she tell them she was shot sooner. He couldn’t stay angry at her. Something about those deep brown eyes. 

He knows he should tell her how he feels, but it's against the rules. Plus he wasn’t sure she felt the same way. Maybe he would tell her eventually, but for now, he would watch the rise and fall of her chest from afar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the good prompts. :)This one is pretty short. Prompt given by guest.

It was one of those rest days. They had had a mission yesterday and will probably have another one tomorrow. It was just a chill day. Jaz was sitting on the couch watching whatever was on TV. Today it looked like a Portuguese soap opera translated into Spanish. Then Adam sat next to her eating his lunch. 

“What you watching?” he asked. 

“A Portuguese soap opera translated into Spanish,” she said.

“Sounds interesting. What’s going on?” he said.

“Well she is not happy with him, he did something that got him slapped. They may or may not be romantically involved, but she seemed shocked when he told her something,” she said. 

“Sounds like you are really invested into this show,” he said sarcastically.

We sat there while he ate his lunch. Then she slapped him again.

“Hhhh, no,” Adam said dramatically.

He spilled some food on her doing that, but it was funny. 

“Sorry,” he apologized.

He then took the food off her that was right on her ticklish spot. He couldn't help but laugh a bit. 

“Jaz, are you ticklish?” Adam asked.

“No, it was just a laugh It was just a late reaction to your, no,” she said.

“No I think you are ticklish,” he said turning his body towards her. 

“Nope definitely not ticklish,” she said. 

He then tickled her at her ribs. She burst into laughter. 

“See I told you,” he said.

“No that was just a reaction to something that happened on TV,” she said. 

“Did you suddenly learn Spanish?” he asked. 

“I can understand some,” she said.

He then tickled her again. She laughed. She tried to get his hands off her but she was laughing too hard. 

“Stop it, hee,” she said. 

Eventually, he did. 

“Wow that soap opera was so funny,” he said sarcastically. 

“Ok fine I might be ticklish,” she finally admitted. 

He was smiling. God his smile. His smile made her smile. He discovered her secret but that smile was kinda worth it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably some grammar mistakes in this. Have a great day! Sorry I have been away. I have been traveling which left no time to write. Would still love some more prompts.

Prompt given by Sarah

The D.I.A. phone sound rang. Adam answered it. 

“We need you in Poland, a CIA agent has been blown. We need you to extract her,” Patricia said. 

He called all of his team to give his briefing. 

“Agent Serafina Adela cover was blown last night, it is unclear who blew it but it was, she was a high player in the Polish-American mafia. We will in dark. ETA 30 mikes so let's get on it,” he said. 

They left to go on their plane. They flew for about 4 hours. They drove to Ms. Adela’s apartment. It was almost dawn here. They would have to move fast if they didn’t want to be seen by the morning rush. They were dressed in casual attire. They marched up the stairs as quietly as they could so they wouldn’t wake anybody. Her apartment was on the 3rd floor, number e. When they arrived there was signed of forced entry.

“Ok, command there are signs of forced entry we are going in,” he said. 

They entered, opening the door and admittedly hear a child cry. They quickly cleared rooms over the sound of the child crying. 

“Guys in here,” McG called.

They all went into the room to find a crying baby. Preach, who probably couldn’t stand a crying baby picked up the little man. Or he assumed he was a boy, it's hard to tell at such a young age. 

“Now, I don’t know about you but I did not expect a baby on this mission,” McG said.

“Command is there any reference to Ms. Adela having a child,” Adam said.

“No,” Hannah said in a confused voice. 

“Well then what are we going to do with this baby?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, is there a protocol for this?” McG asked.

“Adam, do you feel that your team is capable of caring for a baby?” Patricia asked.

“Umm, yeah,” he said.

“Good because her abductors probably want her to talk and currently they don’t want to harm a child, but that could change if they get desperate. Plus, they probably thought the baby would be taken by Poland child services and easy to locate easily. Gather up the baby's stuff and leave before the morning rush,” Patricia said. 

They gathered up the baby’s stuff. Luckily, Preach know what he is doing. They then left and went to a safe house. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preach, Amir, and Amir was sitting around the table. Preach was keeping the baby happy. 

“Preach, the computer is acting weird can you come and work your magic,” Adam said.

“Coming,” Preach said and handed the baby to me and Amir.

The baby started crying.

“Amir, do something,” I said.

“I don’t know what to do,” he said and passed the baby to me.

“Well I don’t know what to do either,” I said.

The baby was really crying now. 

“There, their baby,” I said.

“Do you think that going to help?” Amir asked.

“I don’t know. JAZ,” I said.

“Yes,” Jaz said while popping her head in.

“Take the baby,” I said.

“Wait you assume because I am a woman I can take care of a baby,” she said.

“Yes I do, lechter me later about my sexist nature, just take the baby,” I said.

She took the baby and ardently calmed him down. He was now smiling.

“How did you do that?” I asked.

“I lady never reviles her secrets,” she said.

“I’m going to the store, does anybody want to come?” Preach said.

“I do,” I said.

“I do,” Amir said too.

“Oh, you're making him sad, it seems like you don’t want to be in the apartment with him,” Jaz said.

“Sorry baby but I have no idea how to take care of you. Bye,” I said 

Preach, Amir and I left leaving Jaz and Top with the baby.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked around with the baby. Making faces at him and keeping him happy. All of those times babysitting her neighbors paid off in her actual job. Adam then walked into the room.

“How are we doing in here?” he asked.

“He loves my hair and that plant,” she said.

“Good to know he is being a baby. Your good with him,” he said.

“Yeah, I used to babysit my neighbor's kids,” she said.

They baby then took interest in Adam once he sat down.

“Looks like he’s taken an interest in you,” she said and handed him to Adam. 

“Oh, hi,” he said taking the baby.

He was holding the baby so he was standing up on his lap with the help of his hands. The baby then put his hand on Adams' nose.

“Oh, I see you just want my nose not the rest of my face. Well my mouth, eyes, and ears feel left out,” he said and she laughed.

The baby’s response to that a laugh and a smile. He then fell a bit backward but Top caught him and leaned him back more so the baby could see my face. A look of wow on his face. I put my tongue out to the side and the baby laughed. He brought the baby back to a standing position.

“Your good with him. When Amir and McG got him they didn’t know what on Earth to do,” I said. 

“I have three younger sisters who I cared for when they were babies and they love babies and would sometimes babysit at our house. Sometimes they would hand them off to me,” he said. 

Adam then put the baby on the table, with him sitting up. His hand was on the babies back so he wouldn’t fall backward and hit his head. She went up and got a toy they had taken from Ms. Adela’s apartment.

“Here you go buddy,” she said. 

The baby gladly took the toy and started playing with it. She then looked at Adam whose attention was on the baby. His eyes were soft and kind. She could see him being a good father. Maybe even with there kids.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated. I am moving, so I am packing up everything I own, which is a lot. Plus, sorry if I haven't gotten to your prompt. I just right what I feel like writing about. Anyway, there are probably some grammar mistakes in this, sorry. Have a great day :).

Preach was laying there in a coma. Jaz went to the cafe to get something to eat. She hadn’t eaten anything since before the mission. She got some yogurt and some fruit. Then she sat down in the corner in the room away from most people. She could see the door from where she was sitting. After about 10 minutes, Adam came in and got some food. She was still a little pissed that he took her shot. Maybe it was combined anger at Hoffman for putting Preach in a coma and injuring the director. He also disappeared for some time after that. They speculated that he went to kill Hoffman, but no one really knew. Then he came and sat with her. 

“How are you?” Adam asked. 

“How do you think I feel?” she said with a little more anger than she meant too. 

“Understandable,” he said. 

“I’m pissed at everyone,” she said. 

She hadn’t planned on sharing that but she did. Too late to go back. 

“What did I do?” he asked. 

“You took my shot. And disappeared to god knows where” she said. 

“Sorry,” he said. 

“Is that all you have to say for yourself. Admit it, you haven’t trusted me since we got back from Tehran,” she said harsher than intended. 

“Jaz...” he started

“No, you didn’t let me go to Columbia and you took my shot. You are babying me,” she said almost yelling but making sure nobody else heard her. 

“J…” he started again.

“Which begs the question, did you ever trust me in the first place? I think we have established that I can handle myself but I would be happy to prove it again. And again, if it comes down to it because I worked harder than you to be here, a little more work is nothing,” she finished and let out a huge sigh. 

“Can I talk now?” he asked. 

"Yes,” she said. 

“You are right. I may have been babying you a bit,” he said. 

“Aahha, I told you,” she said. 

“But it’s not for the reasons you think. In Tehran, you were kidnapped and I couldn’t help but think what happened if got killed,” he said. 

“Adam my job includes going into dangerous place and there is a risk to that,” she said. 

“I know but this time the odds were stacked against you. It scared me so much. Probably because I have developed some feelings for you. Some feelings could be considered good or bad. That's why I have been babying you. I have been scared to lose you. But I suppose I have to drop that anxiety and let you fly,” he said. 

She then suddenly got all emotional. 

“Ok, I can’t be mad at that. I am sorry I yelled. Preach getting put in a coma has been hard on me. I am angry at Hoffman and scared for him,” she said. 

“I know,” he said. 

She moves into the seat next to him and put her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. 

“I mean he has a wife, kids, how is it far that he is in a coma?” she said. 

“I don’t know,” he said. 

She then got a wave of anxiety about what she was about to say. She focused on his breath to calm her down. 

“By the way, those emotions you were talking about. I feel the same way,” she said. 

“It’s ok you don’t have to say it just because I said it,” he said. 

“No, its the truth. I don’t really know what these emotions are but they are something. I feel good around you. I love how easily we talk to each other, how you can make me laugh, how you can read my mind,” she said while smiling.

“Oh, that's right. Thank you for reminding me that I can read your mind,” he said. 

“Oh, shut up, we both know you are clueless,” she said. 

“Or do we?” he questioned and they both chuckled. 

She then went serious again. 

“Do you think Preach is going to be ok?” she asked. 

“Preach is strong, he’ll make it through,” he said and started rubbing her back. 

“So was Elijah and he’s dead,” she said. 

“He’ll still make it,” he said. 

“Was that you reassuring me or you reassuring yourself?” she asked. 

“Maybe a little bit of both,” he said. 

They sat there for a couple of minutes. 

“Jazzy, don’t ever leave me. I don’t know what I would do without you. You getting captured and tortured was bad enough,” he said. 

“Ok,” she said. 

She knew she couldn’t promise that but for right now she could. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” he said out of the blue.

“Wait, me?” she asked. 

“Yes, you. Who else would I be asking?” he said. 

“I don’t know. But I would love to go on date with you,” she said. 

“I don’t know when we will be back in the states, but when we are, I am taking you out,” he said. 

“I would love that. Where are we going?” she said. 

“I haven’t thought that far ahead,” he said. 

“Well where ever we are going, I am sure it will be great,” she said. 

“Of course it’s going to be amazing, you’re going to be there,” he said. 

“Ahh, shucks,” she said. 

“Who actually says that?” he asked.

“I do,” she said. 

“I’ve never heard you say that,” he said. 

“Well I’ve never been in a situation where I get to say that,” she said.

“Ok. We should probably get back,” he said. 

“No,” she said stubbornly. 

“We gotta get back eventually,” he said. 

“Later, right now all that matters are the two of us,” she said. 

“We have responsivities,” he said. 

“Screw everything else, just focus on me,” she said. 

“I can’t complain about that,” he said. 

Smiling in each other arms everything seems easier. There may be a lot to do and worry about but right now they are in each other arms. Nothing else matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love some more prompts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated. I just moved and my Wifi still isn’t set up. I am currently backing off my neighbor's Wifi. I changed some things because in the actual episode McG just grabbed her. Keep sending in these awesome prompts.

Requested by: Cherie+Friedman and Mileycfan4eva

“What are you wearing? Zip that up,” McG yelled, angry at the fact that her cleavage was showing. 

“I will wear whatever I want to wear,” Jaz said with sass in her beautiful British accent. 

“No you won’t,” McG said and zipped Jaz up with angry force. 

He then grabbed her hand. It seemed like everybody was turning a blind eye, so McG hit Jaz in the face. That got their attention. Grabbing a woman was ok but hitting one was not. 

“Ok McG any of those guys could be the one. See if any of them can hold their own,” Adam said over the comms. 

McG shoved a couple. 

“Huu, what ya gonna do about it? It’s none of your business,” McG said. 

The guys backed away.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” McG said. 

Then Victor came up and beat McG and they planted the tracker. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaz went directly to her room after the undercover operation. Now all they had to do was wait for Victor to lead them to the girl. She wanted to get out of the skirt and heels. She preferred pants and a t-shirt. After she was changed she layed down on her bed. She was tired. They have woken up at about the crack of dawn. She wasn’t going to complain though. Years of training had prepared her for it. Then Adam knocked on the door. 

“Hey,” he said. 

“Hey,” I answered. 

“Good job with becoming a British Honeypot,” he said. 

“Thanks,” I said then sat up into the light. 

“Did McG do that to you?” he questioned once he saw the bruises and cuts on her face and wrist. 

“He was just selling the cover,” I said. 

“Yeah but he could’ve hit you less hard,” he said. 

“You and I both know we had to sell it. If victor even sensed it was a setup, he would leave. I can handle a few hits,” she said. 

“Fine,” he said then walked out of the room. 

He came back 30 seconds later with an ice pack. 

“Put some ice on it,” he said and threw the ice pack at her. 

He then sat next to her with bandages. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. 

“Patching you up,” he said. 

“I was just going to leave them be,” I said referring to the cuts for where McG scraped her with his nails. 

“Well you know if you don’t patch them up then you could get an infection. Do you know how dirty this hut is? None of us like to clean, ok there is probably three years worth of germs all over this,” he said. 

“I don’t think germs can survive for three years,” I said, teasingly. 

“Ok, but still you get my point,” he said. 

“Yeah, yeah, band-aids save lives,” I said. 

“Hell yeah, they do. Now give me your hand,” he said. 

She gave him her hand. 

“You know I think you just ask for my hand in marriage,” I said, teasingly. 

“Well I mean Hoffman already thinks we are boyfriend and girlfriend why don’t we bump it up to fiancees,” he said, playing along. 

“Well, then I accept your proposal,” I said. 

“I am honored,” he said. 

When he was done patching me up I realized he put a band-aid on my ring finger. 

“What’s this,” I said. 

“Every engagement needs a ring,” he said then walked out the door, leaving her smiling like a little girl. 

Later, even though Preach and the director were in the hospital. Every time she looked down at her hands she smiled at her ring.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! Another chapter here. Don’t really have much to say so here’s the chapter.

They were Germany. An American dancer, Kensi Macintosh, was going to be abducted by a suspected terrorist group. They knew he was going to be in one place. It was going to go down at a fundraiser for the dance company, so they all got dressed up in like 1,000 tuxes and dressed. They looked good. Jaz was wearing a long-sleeve dress with red flowers on tan on top and a red poofy skirt that went all the way down to her ankles. Adam was wearing a black, matte, cashmere suit with a skinny tie. Amir was wearing a grey suit with a lavender tie. McG as wearing a suit with a tie and a couple of buttons undone on top. His hair was slicked back. Preach was wearing a suit with a bow tie. 

They cleaned up nice. She felt like they should walk down the stairs in slow motion. They arrived at the fundraiser. They were posing as a wealthy family. McG and Amir were brothers. Preach and Adam was there as friends and Jaz was Adam’s girlfriend. They walked in and saw fancy, probably stuck up, rich people. She didn’t know what was worse, she had to hang out with these people or she had to pretend to be on of these people. She was loaded with weapons though. It’s hard to sneak them in, in a suit but under a poofy skirt, it was easy. Plus nobody's going to look up a women's skirt. 

“There’s Kensi, she’s wearing a simple green dress,” Hannah said over the comms. 

They spotted her. 

“We need you guys to move around so we can run facial recognition on everybody in the room,” Noah said. 

“I’ll walk around the perimeter,” Amir said. 

“I’ll take the food table and the bar,” McG said. 

“‘I’ll take the tables,” Preach said. 

“I guess that means we take the dance floor,” Adam said speaking to Jaz. 

“I guess that does,” she said back, smiling. 

They made their way to the dance floor. They repositioned their body cams so the D.I.A. could see other people. Adam placed one hand in her hand and the other on her hip. Her hand grabbed his muscled shoulder. They started to dance to the music. They were intently looking into each other's eyes. Once they looked into each other’s eyes, it was like nothing else mattered. His sky blue eyes looking into her dark, chocolate eyes.

They both felt something. They didn’t know what it was but it was something. It was like that moment before you jump out of an airplane. The last breath before you go falling. There was no anxiety though. It was as if nothing else mattered. As if they were the only two dancing in the room. They never broke eye contact. 

He was so handsome. He looked good in a suit. She was smiling. It wasn’t a large, noticeable smile. It was a little one but if you were paying attention, you would see it. 

She looked beautiful. He knew she hated dressing up, but he couldn’t complain. He was in awe of her beauty. He was speechless.

They danced. Their feet just carried them. It seemed like everybody else disappeared and they were just dancing all by themselves. Just them and the music. They were focused on each other. Any other thoughts floated away like clouds. 

“Kensi’s on the move,” McG said. 

That knocked them out of the spell. 

“I got her, following,” Jaz said and followed Kensi. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were back in Turkey. Sitting at the table. Adam was doing paperwork form the mission. They had stopped the terrorists trying to kidnap Kensi. Jaz was reading her book. Preach, McG and Amir were all out playing horseshoes. 

“So I didn’t know you could dance,” Jaz asked. 

“I am a man of many secrets,” he said. 

“I guess so,” she said. 

“I didn’t know you can dance,” he said. 

“Every woman knows how to dance,” she said. 

They sat there in quiet for a little bit longer. 

“Are we ever going to talk about what we felt while we were dancing?” he asked.

“We felt something, and it was amazingly magical, end of the story,” she said. 

“But what if I want the story to continue,” he said. 

“Then you got to write it yourself,” she said and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up with those prompts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry I haven't posted in months. I've been home from college and traveling/camping this summer. Again sorry for any grammar mistakes ( when typing this I literally misspelled grammar). Have a great day.

Jaz and Adam were walking down the street. 

“You got 7 guys, armed and randomly searching people coming toward you,” Preach said over the comms. 

“What do you want to do?” Jaz asked. 

Adam grabbed Jaz’s arm and pulled her down the alleyway. 

“Two men are following you guys,” Preach said. 

“Top, what are we doing?” Jaz asked. 

“Improvising,” Top said than grabbed Jaz. 

He pushed her against the side of the alleyway and kissed her. Then he did it again. Gosh, it felt good. Suddenly he was in her mouth, she didn’t complain, it felt good. They explored the deep caves of their mouths till well after the men had left. He pulled away leaving them gasping for oxygen in a moment of stillness. All that they could hear and feel was there warm hot breath on each other. Intently looking into each other eyes as if nothing else in the world mattered, just them. 

“Let’s take back roads to get to the safe house,” he said. 

Jaz didn’t even realize he was talking until about 5 seconds after he said something. She was still buzzing from the kiss. A wanting more feeling was setting in for both of them. 

“Hhhuuu,” she said. 

“I said, we should probably take back roads to get to the safe house,” he whispered into her ear which just made her painfully aware of how close he was to her. About 3 inches away, all of him was 3 inches away. It kind of felt good he was that close to her and she wasn’t sure why. 

“You should tell the rest of the team,” she said, voice quieter than intentioned. 

Without moving their bodies further away he clicked the talk button. 

“Guys take back roads to get to the safe house,” he said then pressed the button again to turn off the microphone. 

“We should probably get going,” she said and slid out from against the wall then started walking, she just expected him to follow. She knew how to play hard to get and have the boys come to her. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the safe house, sitting on the kitchen table waiting for the others to show up, he thought about his actions. Should he have kissed her? Was it just the heat of the moment in the middle of the mission? Did he really want to kiss her? I mean no doubt he was beautiful, amazing, strong, caring, kind even though she would only show it to a select few. The only problem was that it’s against the rules to date a subordinate. Though she wasn’t just a subordinate. Subordinate was a terrible word to use to describe her. Sure maybe it was true about her but he didn’t like how it sounded. 

Maybe if they weren’t C.O. and subordinate me might date her. The question is how they would meet. I mean the only reason why they met in the first place is that when Patrica first told him he was getting a team, she handed him about 100 files and said ‘pick one’ and that was just for the sniper position. He remembers meeting her. When he told her she was so surprised. She had only gone through special ops training and boot camp because some guys didn’t think she could. 

He supposed that they would meet through friends or through the army. They may or may not hit it off. After all, she could be a little stubborn sometimes. Maybe they would date or maybe they would just be two ships in the night passing each other. They would probably have a long relationship. 2 or 3 years as boyfriend/girlfriend, then a year or two engaged, then married. Possibly kids. Ok, Adam stops it, you are getting wayyyy ahead of yourself, you guys just kissed. And that kiss could’ve meant nothing. It didn’t feel like it means nothing but it might. Does it? I don’t know, I’m just confused. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaz was laying on her cot. It wasn’t a luxury mattress but it wasn’t the hard, cold, unforgiving floor. Her mind kept drifting to Adam. The way he kissed her, the way he held her head while kissing her, his body so close she could feel the heat radiating off him, how she felt safe when they looked into each other’s eyes. During that moment she didn’t care about those armed men or the fact that they were in a foreign country that would kill them if they knew who we really are. Didn’t care that he was her C.O. 

He also made her feel more alive. She felt like a teenager again all giddy and full of excitement. Not exactly sure if this is a great time to be feeling this way but she was. 

What did this kiss mean? Did he like her or was it just a cover to shake the men? Uggg. Jaz you need to stop thinking about this. Ok, it was probably just a tactic, but if it was a tactic then where did he learn that. I doubt they teach ‘hey if you are ever in a jam, just get the closest woman and start kissing her, that’ll get you out of the jam’. Don’t think that was taught. Well, maybe you should ask him Jaz. Yeah sure ok, but pull yourself together. Act cool as a cucumber. Don’t show him your uncertainty about the kiss. 

So she got up and walked into the kitchen to where he was sitting. She walked up to the fridge and grabbed a cold water bottle from inside. She opened the water took a sip then turned and asked: “how did you know that tactic was going to work?” 

“People are uncomfortable with PDA, so tend to run or look away,” he said. 

“Ok,” she said then proceeded to walk away.

Before she disappeared into the other room she said, “well I quite enjoyed that tactic we’ll have to do it again sometime,” she said. 

He yelled back “ditto”. 

Jaz then sat back and then thought about practicing tactics with a certain team leader.


End file.
